


Timeless

by HaMin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaMin/pseuds/HaMin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux hommes. Deux hommes qui formaient un couple, mais les aléas de la vie les ont séparé. Deux points de vue sur une même histoire. Deux hommes qui ne peuvent plus communiquer comme ils le veulent et qui regrettent de ne pas avoir plus parlé, quand il en était encore temps. Mais du temps, ils en ont manqué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !!!
> 
> Je suis nouvelle sur ce site (en fait je suis venue suivre Ammychan alors pourquoi ne pas y poster aussi ? XD) J'écris beaucoup sur Super Junior et je vais poster la fic que je viens tout juste de commencer (pas celle-ci, Timeless est juste un two-shots). Si vous ne me connaissez pas encore et désirez lire mes autres écrits, vous pouvez me retrouver sur chahamin.skyrock.com ^^'
> 
> Concernant cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =) J'y ai mis beaucoup de moi-même

Je croyais le connaitre. Je croyais tant de choses. Je croyais que le monde était à nous, que son sourire était réel, qu'il était à moi pour l'éternité. Je ne pensais pas que cette éternité serait glacée. C'était à l'époque où je croyais encore en Dieu, à l'amour éternel, à la justice divine.  
Foutaises.  
Si cette justice existait, si la compassion divine existait, je ne serais pas ici.  
Il m'a parfois dit, au détour d'une conversation, qu'il était un enfant apeuré qui s'était construit par petits morceaux avec un vide immense en lui. Si seulement je l'avais pris au sérieux, si seulement je l'avais compris... Aujourd'hui je le comprends, ce vide m'habite désormais quotidiennement, il me hante, me dévore, me bouffe de l'intérieur et me donne le vertige. En le fuyant, il me l'a transmit, comme on transmet une maladie. Peut-être aurais-je pu l'éviter si j'avais su distinguer cette lueur de désespoir que cachait chacun de ses sourires.  
A-t-il vraiment été heureux avec moi ? J'en doute parfois. Je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais connu le bonheur, ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Peut-être que c'est la perspective du bonheur qui lui a fait peur. Il ne le connaissait pas, il avait peur de l'inconnu, je le savais, ça. J'aurais dû lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à aimer, et à être aimé en retour, lui dire que j'étais sincère jusqu'à ce qu'il me croit, lui dire qu'aimer un homme n'était pas une tare... J'ai cru l'avoir compris. J'espère juste ne pas l'avoir rendu plus malheureux. Je m'en veux tellement...  
Ils m'ont tous dit que c'était peine perdue, qu'il avait trop souffert, que sa trop courte vie n'avait été qu'un enfer. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le voir sourire tout les jours, en rentrant du travail. C'était le rendre heureux, lui faire oublier ce frère qui l'avait massacré, la solitude de son enfance, la peur, la douleur, la terreur, les pleurs qui souillaient son visage lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit, tremblant. Beaucoup de personnes nous trouvaient mal assortis, ces personnes qui disent me soutenir, maintenant. Ce n'est pas eux, que je veux voir. C'est lui, juste lui. Combien de fois avons-nous entendu que j'étais aussi grand et fort qu'il était petit et chétif ? Combien de fois des bien pensant n'ont même pas prit la peine de se cacher pour dire qu'il était un poids pour moi ? J'ai cessé de compter depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il a su que j'étais vraiment sincère.  
Je ne peux pas avoir d'autre homme que lui. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je relis pour la énième fois la dernière lettre qu'il m'a laissée. Ses derniers mots.  
"Je ne veux qu'une chose, Siwon, c'est que tu sois heureux. Ne me rejoins pas."  
Puisque c'est sa volonté, devant sa tombe, je lui fais cette promesse. Je ne le rejoindrai pas.  
Mais je le désire tellement...  
   
                                                                                              ***  
   
 _Je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de lui, de sa sincérité. Je n'aurais pas dû penser que je ne manquerais à personne. Il a raison, c'est le bonheur qui me faisait peur. Ce sentiment inconnu qui faisait gonfler mon cœur lorsque j'étais à ses cotés, lorsque je pensais simplement à lui, à nous. J'ai détruis mon avenir et le sien par simple peur de l'inconnu. J'aurais dû lui faire confiance, nombre de fois il me l'a demandé, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. J'étais brisé, lui seul l'avait compris, ça aurait du me suffire. Mais trop de trahisons, trop de coups, trop de pleurs... Trop de tout. Les vingt-cinq seules années de ma vie ont été un enfer, et à la vue du Paradis qu'il m'offrait, je me suis défilé. J'ai regretté dès que j'ai commencé à convulser, mais c'était trop tard, la vie me fuyait inexorablement. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il a essayé, pourtant, il s'est acharné sur mon pauvre corps, mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai voulu que mon cœur reparte, j'ai voulu respirer de nouveau, mais je n'ai pas réussi._  
 _Ce vide qu'il tentait de combler en moi, je l'ai créé chez lui._  
 _Pardonne-moi, Siwon._  
 _Je n'aurais pas dû. Je veux juste qu'il accède à ma dernière requête, qu'il vive. Surtout, qu'il ne fasse pas la même connerie que moi. Je sais qu'il le fera, j'ai confiance en lui, désormais. C'est trop tard... Il a fallu que je meurs pour mesurer l'amour qu'il me portait et me porte encore._  
 _Il y aura un autre homme, dans sa vie. Il ne le sait pas encore, il ne le savent pas encore, mais je mettrai un jeune homme sur son chemin, pour qu'il ne continue pas seul. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour lui..._  
 _Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, mais dans quelques mois, quand sa douleur se sera un peu atténuée, il emboutira par inadvertance la voiture d'un étudiant qui n'a pas encore le permis, ils s'engueuleront, ils se plairont, et seulement après, je pourrai partir. Lorsque le nom de Cho Kyuhyun ornera la boite aux lettres de Choi Siwon._  
 _Après tout ce que je lui ai fais subir, je dois le rendre heureux, pour qu'il continue de vivre, pour qu'il soit heureux, amoureux, pour que son regard brille et que ses fossettes se creusent. Je n'ai pas su lui dire que je l'aimais, il faut que je lui montre. Il ne m'oubliera pas, je le sais, mais son chemin sera moins long, moins difficile, moins douloureux si il est accompagné par la bonne personne._  
 _Je m'en veux._  
 _Une larme roule sur sa joue et je l'essuie doucement. Sa peau frémit légèrement tandis que je l'admire. Il est beau, il est fort, il se relèvera._  
 _Il fait demi-tour après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la pierre noire gravée d'or. Le soleil réfléchi doucement les lettres qui dessinent mon nom._  
   
 _Kim Ryeowook 1987 ~ 2013_

**Author's Note:**

> Vous vous attendiez à ce pairing ? =)  
> Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne le site mais si vous laissez des commentaires, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs =)
> 
> à très vite pour la suite ! HaMin


End file.
